futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Homer Simpson
| species = Formerly: Human Currently: Head in Jar | age = | planet = Earth | job = Power Plant Worker (formerly) | relatives = Marge Simpson (wife) Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson (children) | status = | appearance = A Head in the Polls | voiced by = Dan Castellaneta }} Homer Jay Simpson (born May 12, 1956) is the protagonist of the The Simpsons and the spouse of Marge Simpson and father of Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and Maggie Simpson. He was a human from the city of Springfield in the 21st Century. Biography Befriending Bender Homer along with the rest of the Simpson family were present at a ceremony held by Mayor Quimby to lower the time capsule below the town square in front of the statue of Jebediah Springfield. Bart Simpson however beforehand, having forgotten to bring something to put in it, puts a sandwich that he blows his nose on into it. As the capsule is saw lowered, some green ooze pouring out and all eyes turn to Mr Burns. After the ceremony it begins to rain heavily. In the height of the storm, the Simpsons are all at home at 742 Evergreen Terrace hear a strange noise outside like something falling from the sky. Marge then hears something glugging and belching downstairs. Homer and Bart decide to go to the basement and investigate. Homer decides to send Santa's Little Helper down to see what's down there, but the dog runs away. He then tries the same thing with Bart, but this does not work either. Homer decides to set a trap, using Bart as bait. Down in the basement, Bart sees a shadowy figure opening up a can of Duff. Homer whacks at the shadowy figure with a broom and reveals the shadowy figure to be Bender, who reveals he is from the future. Homer decides to take this futuristic visitor to his "civic leaders". At Moe's, Bender guzzles down several mugs of beer where Homer considers Bender his new friend, later Bender hangs out with the guys at Barney's Bowlarama, where Bender cheats a perfect game. The next day, Bart and Lisa observe Homer and Bender sleeping on the couch and cannot help but pinpoint the similarities between the two. Lisa starts to doubt that Bender is actually from the future, since robotic technology is relatively advanced. So Lisa takes Bender to Professor Frink's laboratory. Bender admits that he does not recall why he was sent to the present, so Frink unplugs and replugs Bender's mission protocol, causing Bender to reveal his mission is to terminate Homer Simpson. Saving New New York Homer is upset that his new bowling buddy wants to kill him. Bender admits he cannot do it. Suddenly, Bender's ass begins ringing and a hologram of Leela appears asking if he killed Homer yet. Bender claims he did, but Leela shows that an enormous number of rabbit-shaped creatures has invaded New New York and are multiplying. Leela catches Bender's lie as Fry also encourages Bender to kill Homer. Lisa asks why, and the professor replies that the creatures have Homer's D.N.A.. The professor elaborates that Bender was sent back to kill Homer before the creatures could evolve from him. So, the professor, Leela, and Fry go into the past to kill Homer themselves. Leela attempts to shoot him with her ray-gun, but Bender bends it. Frink offers a team-up with the professor, who suggests Homer take the rest out so he can explain freemium games. Homer introduces Marge to Fry and Leela. When the professor, Frink, and Lisa get to the house, the professor reveals that the D.N.A. was only half Homer's, with the other half belonging to Marge. The professor says they do not have to kill Marge, just one of her children. Bender's ass shows a hologram of Channel √2 News, where Morbo reports that the creatures started evolving. One of the rabbits eats Linda and transforms into a lizard-like creature that resembles Bart. Frink wonders how Bart destroyed the future. Bart reveals that when he put his sandwich in the time capsule, it touched Milhouse's lucky rabbit's foot and the toxic ooze in the hole touched the items in the time capsule mutating them into rabbit-like creatures with Bart's D.N.A.. The Simpsons and the Planet Express crew arrive in the town square to dig up the capsule, but Groundskeeper Willie forbids them from doing so, since it cannot be opened for another thousand years. Bender's ass then shows a hologram the further destruction of New New York. They then see in the hologram that the creatures have destroyed the portal, and Bender sucks the crew and the Simpsons to the year 3014. Marge does a head count and realizes they left Maggie behind. The Simpsons all hang out at the Planet Express headquarters. Homer kills all of the Bart creatures by strangling them. Marge is discouraged that they cannot go back to their own time. Marge says that Homer works at a nuclear power plant. When asked if he is good at his job, Homer takes pride in the fact that he was named "Employee of the Month" for April Fools' Day. The professor suggests that Fry and Homer fix the portal while the rest pray. Lisa is surprised everyone has given up. The professor then proposes they shoot all the creatures into space. Lisa says she will round them up and tricks the Bart creatures into believing that Madison Cube Garden is full of Butterfinger bars and also annoys them by playing a saxophone version of a holophonor showing images of things she likes such as unicorns and kitty cats. Hermes locks all of the creatures into the cube and the Planet Express ship lifts the cube up and hurls it into space, to the excitement of the crew and Lisa, and to the discouragement of Bart. Fry and Homer successfully reactivate the portal after returning to New New York, which sucked the Simpsons back to their present-day home. Bender bids the Simpsons farewell and shuts himself off to be awakened a thousand years later. Homer drags the robot to the basement, but also pours him one more can of Duff. In the future By 3000, Homer had returned to the future but by this point he had lost his body but he is now living head which was preserved and Homer was on display at the Head Museum in New New York City on Earth.A Head in the Polls Notes Homer Simpson is a character in Matt Groening's sister television show, The Simpsons. He also appears in the episode Simpsorama, a crossover between the Simpsons and Futurama as part of the Simpsons' 26 season broadcast Appearances *''A Head in the Polls'' *''Simpsorama'' References Category:Heads Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Television Category:Males Category:Stubs Category:Humans Category:Earthicans Category:Fathers